poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Battling Airachnid/Gordon's corruption
This is how Battling Airachnid and Gordon's corruption goes in Battle of the Machine Robos. crawls across tree branches. She sees the Groundbridge open and Gordon, Edward and Toby come out Airachnid: down I was wondering when you might show up, Gordon. Gordon: I sure did, Airachnid. I've got two of my friends with me. Toby: Yeah! We are going to defeat you, Airachnid. Airachnid: snickers Let's just see who wins. her webbing at Gordon Gordon: Ha! Is that all you got? Airachnid in the face Edward: It's three against one, you know. Airachnid: You do know that I have Discord's corruption powers on my side. working her powers on Gordon Toby: Gordon! What did you do, Airachnid? Airachnid: I hypnotized him and drain him of colour. Like Discord did with the ponies all those years back. Gordon, destroy them! Gordon: yawns I don't feel like it. Why don't you ask me later, Master? Matau and Crash arrived only to see what happened Airachnid: growls Fine. If you won't destroy your new enemies, then Matau's evil brother Bertram and Evil Ryan will do it. and Evil Ryan jump down from a tree. Evil Ryan looks just like Ryan but he has arms and lower legs like General Grievous Evil Ryan: Ryan F-Freeman. We meet again. Ryan F-Freeman: I knew you and Bertram are with Airachnid, Evil me. Ever sinse you are the general of Chakal's army and my brother Can crushed your chest with the Force. his Keyblade Toby: Sorry guys. But I think me, Edward, Crash, Matau and Ryan outnumber you five to three. So, if you want to live, retreat. Bertram T. Monkey: No way, José! You do know that Evil Ryan has lightsabers and a Keyblade.his Keyblade Plus, he is the commander of the Unversed. Edward: Not if I can help it. out his sword combo and starts swiping at the villains, forcing them to retreat Matau T. Monkey: That's it you three villains! Run along home! It's a dangerous world out here! Laughs Crash Bandicoot: And don't come back! Ryan F-Freeman: Good riddance. Toby: Come on. We'd better get Gordon home. Show the others what Airachnid did to him. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Crash and Matau, can you help me carry Gordon back to the Autobot Base? Matau T. Monkey: Yes, Master Ryan. and Crash pick up Gordon at the Autobot Base, Ryan approaches Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash: Let me guess, Airachnid strikes again? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Rainbow Dash. Matau T. Monkey: Crash, my master and I saw Gordon get corrupted. Toby: Why did you start being lazy when Airachnid asked you to destroy us, Gordon? Crash Bandicoot: C'mon, Gordon. You can tell us. Kaos(Good Clone): Crash is right, we're all ears. Gordon: Because, I remember Rainbow Dash being lazy more than once. Ryan F-Freeman: I have no idea what you just said. Matau T. Monkey: Yup, haven't got a clue. Rainbow Dash: He's talking about the time Discord corrupted me. Matau T. Monkey: Oh, yes. Thanks Rainbow Dash. Edward: Anyway, I'll be taking Toby back to find Airachnid. the Groundbridge Crash Bandicoot: Edward, Coco and I are sure that Thomas would help you and Toby, so anyway, good luck. Toby: Thank you, Crash. Come on Edward, let's find Airachnid! Edward: Right, Toby. Let's roll out! Bumblebee: You do know that only Optimus can say that. Edward: Oh yeah. laughs I knew that. Thanks for reminding me, Bumblebee. and Toby run through the Groundbridge, which closes behind them Arcee: sighs Ryan F-Freeman: What's the matter, Arcee? Arcee: Nothing, Ryan. It's just that I remember Airachnid. Pinkie Pie: How? Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan